The invention relates to an apparatus for the surroundive fixation of extremities and regions of extremities, in particular for the treatment of fractures of extremities in the region of the lower leg, thigh, lower arm and upper arm.
For the treatment of fractures of extremities, plaster casts or their modern variants in the form of plastic casts are usually applied. The application of such casts however not only requires considerable aptitude and corresponding time and effort for the personnel but also frequently leads to edges of projections of the inner side of the plaster or plastic cast giving rise to pressure points which are extremely disturbing for the patient. After the setting of the respective fracture the patient is exposed to the follow-up winding on of the bandages and waiting until the plaster has set. Finally, it is as a rule necessary, with known plaster or plastic casts, to change this plaster or plastic cast when, during the course of treating the fracture, the swelling of the relevant limb goes down. This is also a complicated process which is again unpleasant for the patient.